Fly Burgers
Fly Burgers is episode 8b of Season 4 of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot Rocko receives AAA Australian beef from his mother and stashes it in his secret fridge, knowing what will happen to it. Meanwhile, Rocko's recurring nemesis Flecko the Fly becomes dissatisfied with his poverty and lack of decent food, as he only lives on the rotten burgers in Rocko's garbage. After watching a commercial on television for an attorney named Wally H. Barker who will represent anyone regardless of reason, Flecko smells burgers and watching through the fence to spot Rocko grilling burger. Flecko lands on top of one and Rocko lets him down on the ground. When he trips over a rock, Flecko, remembering the commercial, fakes an injury, which he blames on Rocko, threatening to sue him. Initially Rocko shrugs off Flecko's threat, believing him to just be having a rough day. The next morning, Barker approaches Rocko's front door and hands him a court summons. At the trial, Flecko shows up in a wheelchair and the jury is comprised entirely of flies and other insects, so Judge Sockner sentences Rocko to 30 days as a fly. Afterwards, all of Rocko's friends throw a party at his house, and Rocko has trouble living there without being swatted, commenting "fly day is a very dangerous day." Meanwhile, Flecko is enjoying expensive soup at a fancy restaurant when Judge Sockner and Gordon notice that he no longer appears injured. They bring Flecko to Rocko's house and order him to apologize to Rocko for the lawsuit. Meanwhile, at Rocko's house, everyone is having fun at the party and Rocko eventually finds his way in after realizing that Heffer found his way into his secret fridge to swipe Rocko's beef. The other notice him and tries to swat at him. Judge Sockner and Gordon arrive just in time and Rocko orders everyone to leave his house, with the exception of Heffer and Filburt. Rocko asks what is going on and Judge Sockner brings Flecko to Rocko to apologize for his duplicity. Rocko admits that he had no idea how hard it is to be a fly and asks to be friends with Flecko, though Flecko rejects his friendship and instantly flies out of Rocko's house. Judge Sockner then turns Rocko back to his regular size and Heffer and Filburt apologize to him for their behavior at the party. Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Sockner, Gordon, and Wally H. Barker share a group hug. At the end of the episode, Rocko flies upstairs to his room, revealing that Sockner did not remove his fly wings. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Spunky *Flecko *Wally H. Barker *Judge Sockner *Gordon Trivia *The title card is a spoof of the mascot for the restaurant Bob's Big Boy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes directed by Howy Parkins